


Bakers Make The World Smell Better

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Legends say, the best place to seek for love is a bakery.





	1. "Excuse Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts), [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> enjoy!

In the middle of the day, while snow was falling so much like stars but soundlessly, gloom filled the weather and everyone was in the mood of going to a bakery and get cakes and hot coffees, and that was where Kevin and his friend Raheem agreed to study in.

Kevin sighed as he closed his book that he was reading in boredom and pushed it to his left. he decided to take an order because Raheem got late again, it was just typical Raheem with the billion excuses, and that time, he should've made a big one to buy Kevin's mercy.

maybe it was a bad idea after all to take Raheem as his 'studying partner'.

 

"Excuse me" said in tiredness that he himself couldn't hear what he said.

"EXCUSE me!" the café was too crowded, there was no chance. few moments passed without any sigh of an employee, he downed his head on the table. "what a complete joke!" he murmured against his arms. 

 

"Louder babe" a man with brown hair and light blue eyes interrupted him; he was sitting behind Kevin's table, "don't you like it loud? I can teach you if you want" the man winked. 

 

Kevin knotted his brows and looked at him abruptly. 

 

"Excuse me?" Kevin squinted at him, he honestly could not believe what he just heard, he looked at the man in disbelieve, wasn't that over-reacted but it was clear to the man how shocked and angry Kevin was. 

 

"c'mon, didn't your mom teach you other words?"

 

"Didn't your mom teach you not to call strangers 'babe'?" Kevin wasn't pretty good at fighting back with words; he wasn't good with using the right words in fact, it made the man smile viciously.  
Kevin realized that his voice was loud and firm that the man smirked at him and licked his lower lip, which was incredulously weird, fucking weird man.

 

"Yes, yes sir" the employee came in pace to Kevin, holding his notebook and pen in his two hands. Kevin and the guy were still looking at each other and the employee didn't understand so he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
"Is there a problem?" the waiter interrupted their long eye contact; Kevin shook his head and chuckled softly.

The employee raised his brows and looked at the man behind Kevin suspiciously. 

 

"Yes there's a problem!" he protested. "He was hitting on me!" Kevin's tone was tripping between his chuckles and disbelief. 

 

"Is that true sir?" the employee replied 

 

"Would it be illegal if I tried to hit on a man in your café Mr. Aleksandar?" the man scoffed, probably read the badge on Aleks' uniform.

 

"No it wouldn't" Aleks responded and Kevin gasped, looking at Aleks in surprise.  


"You're disgusting!" Kevin cried out. 

"But it would be illegal if you tried to hit on my man" Aleks ignored Kevin and folded his arms, boring his dark eyes into the man's.

 

Kevin stopped breathing abruptly, gazing at Aleks. It was alarmingly presumptuous. Plus, it was all Raheem's fault anyway. 

 

"Oh… didn't know, I mean… sorry big man, for hitting on your ginger" he shook his head, explaining with his hands. 

 

"pay the bell and get your arse out of my bakery" 

 

"easy easy big boy" he pushed his hand into his pocket and threw the money on the table, raising his hands in the air as he walked completely in slow-motion and then, "you probably don't treat him sharply in bed" he proclaimed loudly and then retreated.  
Aleks was following him with his eyes, "fucking sod". 

 

"what the hell was that!" Kevin snapped, dismissive hand in the air. The tall, tattooed man seated himself in front of Kevin.

 

"I'm sorry" he said looking around, "it's also a part of my job" he added in intensity. Slowly, his expression relaxed, smile twitched on his face.

 

Kevin didn't know how to response but he should've thanked him, at least. Or maybe it would come out weird like, 'hey, thanks buddy for stopping that sap from hitting on me cause I'm a complete insecure strawberry-blonde haired hamster look-alike?'

 

Aleks folded his arms on the table, bending to Kevin who himself couldn't look away from Aleks' hands and the colorful beautifully-done tattoos.

 

"I'm not a ginger" Kevin blurted out, unconsciously.

"I already know" Aleks responded, chuckling lightly. He bent forward, "now, what was your order, strawberry?" his mouth curved up in a fond smile, Kevin chuckled and looked down.

"I'm sorry; I've never been through this"

"None stopped a weirdo from hitting on you?"

"Nah, none hit on me before" 

"Well, that's a shame" Aleks said in a defiant tone and Kevin raised his head to Aleks and flushed, it was too easy to notice those two light-red circles on Kevin's cheeks. So Aleks offered a toothy smile which was so attractive and warm that made Kevin's ears set on fire.

 

"Kev!" a young, short man came in a hurry to Kevin's table.

 

Kevin was worried and embarrassed, "Raz…" he hovered, looking completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't know whether to blurt out on Raheem's face or finish the flirty conversation with the annoyingly-attractive employee. 

 

"you won't believe this!" he threw his books on the table and barely sat on Aleks' lap before the employee moved to the right so there'd be enough space for Raheem to set.  
He was also completely lost and shocked, he had seen enough weirdos for today.  
"your books are wet!" Kevin scoffed, "what happened!". 

"I just got kissed by a stranger!" he said, wide-eyed. Kevin lifted his brow and grunted, "but he stole my wallet right after!"

"excuse me?"


	2. Dealing with the odds.

Raheem bolted down the tarmac path like an Olympic champion at the start gun, his heart pulsated faster every time he quickened his pace that he barely managed to hold his books between his two hands. The air waves were cold that made him suffocated and breathless. He had two dilemmas that time. First was being late, and the second was forgetting what day it exactly was. And suddenly his phone buzzed in his back pocket and proudly made it the third dilemma. He huffed, crying out in the middle of the road.

 

"Fuck!" he screamed out a slur that a lady who was walking pass him hit him with her purse on his head, he didn't have time to apologies neither to pick up his phone, he was sure it was Kevin, aka the pain in the arse.

 

"Get off the way please!" he exclaimed, walking between the passersby carefully with his books shaking between his hands.  


 

"Never heard of a backpack?" a manly voice from behind scoffed at him and he just rolled his eyes knowing that there was nothing in hand to do, just books, John's books to be specific.

 

He saw hell in those few seconds the top book was shaking in, until he felt himself getting dragged into the nearest alley from the front with two strong grips clenching around his arm. His shock prevented him from screaming or reacting as an all. He felt himself clashing with bodies from behind. The man's chest was covering his vision and he only cared about his books not to fall and get wet or dirty, not caring that he couldn't take a steady breath; he was being chocked with the man's chest. 

 

"What the fuck!" Raheem screamed, pushing the man away from him with his head (headbutting him). His jar would be full with pennies for every dirty slur he said today.  
The long figure appeared and it was a man with big hair, Raheem didn't have time to see how he looked, but he saw intimidation in his eyes. The man threw the books on the ground and looked completely into Raheem's eyes  


 

"Are you mentally ill?" Raheem cried out with his eyes expanding, he bent down to catch the precious books but the man stopped him from his wrist and made him stand up again, Raheem had lost the plot and he couldn't quite think about a way to figure that sticky situation out, anger seized him.  


 

The man didn't speak a word; he abruptly held Raheem's face with his palms, squeezing his cheeks. Raheem looked ridiculous and he didn't know how to react, but the thought of not abusing a mentally ill person kept flying in his head.  


 

"What are you doing?" Raheem said, deadpanned. The man giggled and Raheem found himself smiling at him.  


 

"big-mouthed" the man said with a smirk.  


 

"Excuse me?" Raheem blurted out, trying to push him with his free hand but the man reacted fast and pushed Raheem harshly against the narrow alley's wall. "Fucking hell mate! This is not funny let go of me now!"  


 

"this will take few seconds I promise" he said consistently, tightening his grip around Raheem's arms.  


 

"Is that it? Is that how I'm going to die! In a fucking alley mate? God damn you Kevin!" Raheem cried out as the man looked at him confused, furrowing his eyebrows.  
The man looked to the left where all the passersby were, not having a slight idea about what was happening, his eyes abruptly widened, he looked back at Raheem and lowered his head to Raheem's level.  


 

"Cover my hair with the hoodie" the man proclaimed in a low tone  


 

"Huh?" Raheem winded up.  


 

"Just do it! Please" his tone grew more intense. Raheem did what he was being told, he slowly covered the man's hair with the black hoodie of his jacket with his free hand, and the man licked his lips and reached to Raheem's lips. The next thing Raheem knew that the man had slammed his lips to Raheem's and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.  


 

He shivered instantaneously while his hand was still on the man's head. The man was getting deeper into the kiss like he was searching for a place to hide himself in, Raheem didn't kiss back.  


 

He let go of Raheem's arm and held his face between his palms, sinking deeper and deeper as Raheem found himself unable from not letting him in.  
It was unexpected, especially after thinking that he was about to get killed, that John had sent a serial killer to tear him apart for not bringing his books back. Or for spreading a rumor that John had a crush on Kyle, in front of Kyle himself. Raheem didn't see John that embarrassed and broken at once, maybe Raheem really deserved to die, he was a bad person to John after all, and to Kevin for being late to their dates.  


 

Raheem heard footsteps were getting closer, he wanted to open his eyes and or even ask for help but he just felt himself too weak, he wasn't thinking of a way to part the kiss, he'd call himself stupid if he did.  


 

The sound of the footsteps went away and Raheem was only hearing drop of rains and the man's breath against his lips and unexpectedly, his hand drifted to Raheem's hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. He inhaled sharply, he was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? He splayed his hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead he left it there. His breathing quickened as did his. He realized that he'd pulled away quite a long time ago but he was still holding on his face with his eyes closed.  
"Thank you" he murmured, slowly opening his eyes to meet Raheem's. The man smiled the moment he noticed how long Raheem's lashes were and how innocent he looked. He couldn't resist but kiss him on the cheek and then, he walked away, he barely did. And then, he quickened his pace and turned around the nearest corner.  


 

The startled boy who just had a passionate kiss from a complete stranger on the lips and a kiss on the cheek for no sensible reason and he wasn't even sure if it was just a dream or that really happened. His phone rang again and maybe that was his chance to tell Kevin to bugger the fuck off, it wasn't Kevin; it was his mom, lucky bastard after all.  


 

"Hey mom, I'm on my way, yeah, and I'll tell him! Yes mom I promise! OK, bye, love you too"  


 

He hanged up his phone and putted it in his back pocket, his mom asked him to buy her veggies so he checked his wallet if he had enough money, and surprisingly, there was no wallet.  


 

"Fucking hell!" he muttered, checking his other pocket, he was sure that he took it, more than sure actually but it was no longer there after all.  
"Please God! Just take my soul" he fell on the concrete, collecting John's wet books, plus, his bloody dignity and mind.  
With a walk of shame, he turned to the left and walked between the passersby again, the rain got heavier and he just smiled to himself. He had a crazy day, kiss from a stranger and that was more than a reason to him that god didn't take his soul yet, he started to run again, 10 meters and he arrived to the café with the box gaining extra weight from getting wet.  


 

"Kev!" he ran to Kevin's table after he glanced him.  


 

"Raz…" Kevin hovered, looking a bit lost between Aleks and Raheem.  


 

"You won't believe this!" he threw his books on the table and Kevin shivered fearfully.  
"I got kissed by a stranger! He stole my wallet right after!" he blurted out, leaning against the wooden table.  


 

"Excuse me?" Kevin narrowed his eyes as his lips parted.  


 

"Swear down man, think I lost my ID too" he drew his lower lip between his teeth, jaw clenched. Aleks tried to excuse himself and get back to work but Raheem had settled himself on the rim of the half-circular couch, Aleks moved a bit to give some space for him nervously.  


 

"Let's pretend I believe you, yeah what happened next?" Raheem saw how pissed off Kevin looked despite of his low tone, Kevin faked a smile,"Aleks, this is Raheem, a decadent fellow of mine" Raheem rolled his eyes and turned his head to face the employee.  


 

"Pleasure, I was, just going…" Aleks stated as he got up, wiping his sweaty hands with his white apron.  


 

"Oh sorry pal, and pleasure is mine… I guess" Raheem got up, making a way for Aleks to pass.  


 

"Why are we friends?" Kevin mumbled, and Raheem looked down at him and went back to sit.  


 

"What?" he asked and Kevin threw a dismissive hand in the air, "Kevin what should I do!" he blurted out again, scaring Kevin again and being a complete child again.  


 

"You'll be okay, John's books will not" Kevin carried one the victims and threw it swiftly, "that stinks, you're a shitty person to rely on you know?".  


 

"Stop being angry at me!".  
Kevin huffed, turning his face away, he didn't seem to care and he didn't want to, he was having a conversation with a smoking-hot employee until he came up and bragged about getting kissed and snatched.  


 

"How was he like?" Kevin looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, biting his inner cheek. Raheem froze, looking at the table unconsciously, Kevin couldn't guess if he was thinking about that man who kissed him or the being worried about John's books. He marked the last thought with a big, red X.  


 

"What?" he responded finally, blinking his eyes several times to clear his vision.  


 

"Romeo, the Robin Hood version I mean"  


 

"Hot, his cheekbones can cut a giraffe in half, his lips; ugh I'd just sit on them…" Raheem looked at the ceiling dreamily, slowly sinking in the couch.  


 

"Let's change the subject, shall we start with math?" Kevin leant to him and Raheem cried out, hiding himself under the table.  


 

"I'm feeling insecure and you're being so cruel!".  


 

"You're embarrassing me, and stop thrusting me in your drama I had enough of you"  


 

"fine" he fixed his position and folded his arms. "I'm ordering coffee, want some?" he said, looking at his strawberry-blonde friend from the corner of his eyes.  
"yeah, a Doppio" he answered, looking at the small TV screen.  


 

Raheem got back after few minutes and placed the cups on the table carefully.  


 

"Why did they switch the channel to the news? Can't I have a nice, peaceful morning?" Kevin stated, surrounding his fingers around the hot cup, "wow, that's badass" the news were all about the drug-dealer who got reported by one of his costumers to the cops, the drug-dealer somehow escaped and the reporter got coughed instead.  


 

"I now know why drugs are illegal, that man is dumber than a box of hair!" Kevin cried out, "humans, stupid creatures" he shook his head dismissively, taking a sip of his warm coffee.  


 

"Somewhere, there's a village missing its idiot" Raheem looked carelessly at the news, sipping from his cup too, "damn these books look messed up, I'll use all my savings buying John new books bloody hell!".  


 

"I'm glad we share a sense of humor and an understanding that I'm slightly funnier, plus, didn't you mention that you lost your wallet?" Kevin chuckled mirthlessly as Raheem smiled weakly.  


 

"You make me wish I had more middle fingers"  


 

"That's why we're friends" Kevin winked and turned his attention back to the news, they started to show some scenes of the reporter's arrestment.  
The news showed pictures of the drug-dealer and Kevin snorted, almost chocked in his coffee.  


 

"Explain why those bunch of drug-dealers so hot?" he said, Raheem rolled his eyes at the TV screen and shivered on his chair, Kevin looked fearfully at him. "Overreacted but I feel you" Kevin smiled mockingly.  


 

"That's him!" he pointed at the TV with his finger, bug-eyed.  
"Aren't you a dirty little rat?" he poked fun of him and lightly concussed his head, the thought that Raheem got kissed by a drug-dealer barely went through his thick skin, he couldn't help but looking at how Raheem's eyes went watering. "And I was getting hit by a disgusting, miserable sod today" he mumbled to himself and approached to take another sip.  


 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir!" a man suddenly screamed from behind and both Raheem and Kevin looked back.  


 

"Ah! That employee just dropped the cake on Gary Neville's face" Kevin thudded, laughing lightly "it's too bad that stupidity isn't painful".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and surely, if you have any ideas you want to shoot, i'd love to see them! i'm not always in the mood of writing so it'd be a bit hard on me  
> 


End file.
